This invention relates generally to dry boat storage buildings and particularly to circular storage buildings.
During prolonged periods of disuse, pleasure craft, such as power boats ranging in length from sixteen to twenty-six feet, have traditionally been dry stored in rectangularly shaped buildings of sheet metal construction. Though popular, such structures are not without drawbacks.
To provide access to each of the boats stored in a rectangular dry storage structure, an open space or corridor of substantial width and extending the length of the structure, must be provided. Because such a space or corridor is not utilized for actual boat storage, a considerable portion of the volume within a rectangular dry storage building is, to a large extent, wasted. Such waste increases the overall size of a dry storage facility having a given boat storage capacity and can result in increased construction costs on a per boat basis. Furthermore, because local building codes often require that rectangular dry storage facilities be provided with one or more appropriately placed fire doors, considerable expense can be incurred in complying with such requirements without contributing to the overall storage capacity of the facility. Finally, because of the various constraints that can be imposed by a building site itself, rectangular dry storage buildings do not always provide for maximum effective utilization of the space available at a particular building site.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 4,100,654 Sheng July 18, 1978 4,078,354 Crowley Mar. 14, 1978 4,015,381 Schmidt Apr. 5, 1977 3,815,298 Pope June 11, 1974 3,513,992 Handler May 26, 1970 3,451,261 Olsen June 24, 1969 3,439,815 Wagner, et al Apr. 22, 1969 2,193,714 Covey Mar. 12, 1940 1,614,905 Tunison Jan. 18, 1975 Des. 234,132 Varian Jan. 21, 1975 Des. 227,663 Garufo, et al. July 10, 1973 ______________________________________